


I Like Nougat

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys Kissing, Candy, Coda, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Queer Character, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A behind the scenes look at the obvious, to me anyway, chemistry between Clark and Jack.





	I Like Nougat

Clark looked the naked dude over. Definitely his type, well, in guys. His boss slash wannabe step-dad called him a slut because he was caught making out with a different person every week. Guys, girls...whatever. Clark had made his way through most of the staff as a makeout bandit. His mom was cool with it. His mom was awesome. And being openly queer was a lot easier at school when your mom could bust out the handcuffs on anybody who hassled him.

 

Back to the Adonis. Clark’s mouth was watering. Eyes bluer than the lake in the spring. Perfect V line of hips. He usually didn’t go past a little dry humping with his ‘dates’ but this guy made him want to drop to his knees and worship. Damn. But the little shit behind the counter had already called his mom so she was gonna scoop them up and haul them in. No time for even a decent pick up line.

 

At the station, Clark was still ogling the mystery man. How was it possible for him to still look so hot in those outdated duds his mom gave him? He was a little weird, okay, not  _ weird _ , but really out of it. Barker rule number one: Never take advantage of someone in an altered state. He’d wait him out to come down from whatever he was tripping balls on to make a move. The worst that could happen was a hard no. No big. Never hurts to try.

 

After listening to the exchange with his mom, he learned that his crush’s name was Jack. Cute. Jack. Jackie. Was he older? Old enough to make him jailbait? They seemed about the same age, flirting with eighteen. And dude was definitely high. He had the munchies. Clark could help him out with that. He brought his new friend down the hall to the breakroom to hit up the snack machine.

 

“Damnit, stupid machine ate my money,” Clark slammed his hand against the glass.

 

“Let me try,” Jack offered. He placed his hand next to Clark’s and when their fingers brushed the glass started to vibrate. Candy jostled from the metal springs and fell into the bin.

 

Clark looked at him in wonderment. “Dude, you’re awesome!”

 

Jack actually smiled and blushed. They collected their bounty and sat on the floor. Clark unwrapped a candy bar and handed it to Jack. Jack bit into it and rolled his eyes back. “This...this makes me  _ very _ happy.”

 

“Hey, uh...Jack. I think you’re kinda cute. Can I...can I kiss you?”

 

_ Kiss? What is kissing?  _ He was curious. “Okay.”

 

Clark leaned into Jack’s space. He nuzzled their noses together and gently pressed their lips together. Jack’s were so soft and warm. Clark moved a little and Jack followed. The lights started flickering overhead. When they broke apart Clark said, “Wow.  _ That _ was magical! Let me show you one of my party moves.” He unwrapped a bar with nougat in it and placed it in his mouth. He leaned towards Jack again and nudged his lips open with the candy. 

 

Their next kiss was sweet and gooey and Clark thumbed over Jack’s lips to clear the mess. When his mom came to check on them she had no clue why Jack enthusiastically announced how much he liked nougat.


End file.
